


In the beginning

by hanekoma



Series: World's End [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What seemed like a very mundane day turned into a horror story for Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by cris-art on tumblr.

The chatter in the halls after class had been giving Billy a migraine. Everyone's excitement seemed to be peaking while the only thing that was rising for him was the throbbing in his head. Apparently, there was a basketball tournament starting soon. Not like he cared.

Truth be told, the only reason Billy enjoyed events like this was the peace he'd have leaving the schoolyard. Those jocks that were always on his case and harassing him from his _inclinations_ were too busy with their sport to bother giving him some fresh bruises.

Despite having to push through crowds of people, he finally made it out into the schoolyard. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he straightened out. Things were looking better already, what with being out of that prison.

That is, until he heard screams.

 _Bloodcurdling_ screams.

Bodies began to flood out of the gymnasium, soon joined by more who were coming out of whatever exit they could manage. The looks were not ones of panic over something simple like a fire. No, this was a fear of death and Billy felt a prickle down his spine. Something was very wrong here.

First thing was to get out of the way of being trampled. Second should have been the idea of getting as far away from there as possible, but his morbid curiosity was itching to get the better of him. He wanted to know-- to see-- what was causing such a panic. Swallowing hard, he steeled his nerves and began to head toward the gym.

Just as he was about twenty feet from the building, someone had grabbed his arm and was pulling him away. "Are you nuts?! You'll get yourself killed." The voice was strong, but there was a hint of fear vibrating through his tone.

When Billy looked up, his blood ran cold. This student looked like how the bullies did at this school. Of course, he assumed that this was what they looked like at all schools. The automatic instinct was to jerk his arm and get away as swift as possible.

As he began to make his break for it, back toward the gymnasium, he was bodily picked up. Eyes went wide as he was now being carried away from the scene. He could always kick and flail to escape again, but it was obvious that this guy wasn't going to be letting him go any time soon.

When were about to leave from the school gates, Billy finally saw what was causing the scene, but it had to be a dream. Or some random hallucination. One hand rose to rub at his eyes, trying to clear his vision of this illusion.

But It was real. Zombies. Not some fantasy or video game. This wasn't some nightmare he was going to snap out of. The walking dead were at his school. A sign of the end, but it was only just the beginning of his new-found Hell.

Once his senses snapped back, he could hear the panting from the other boy. "I-I'm fine. Put me down." Much as he wanted to sound okay, his voice was shaking. Even when he was placed on his feet, his hand was grabbed and he was dragged along. At one point, they split off from the herd, forging their own path.

"Theodore Altman," the blonde-haired boy panted out, "but you can call me 'Teddy.'" Teddy was not the name that Billy would have picked out, especially not for a nickname. A teddy bear was supposed to be cuddly, soft, squishable... Everything that this guy was not. At least, that's what he automatically assumed from his looks.

There were a few moments before Billy decided to follow suit. After all, he didn't want to get on the bad side of someone who had actually saved his life and could probably destroy it just as easily. Not that this meant he was going to automatically trust him. "Billy Kaplan."

The brief smile that was shot back at him was almost disarming and Billy stumbled a few steps. "Pleasure to meet you, Billy. Wish it could have been under better circumstances." There was no way he was going to give in and believe that the name suited him just after one sentence and a smile. Even if it was one of the sweetest smiles he'd seen.

"I'm sure," Billy whispered quietly as Teddy lead him into a patch of woods.


End file.
